In which Lee tries to think about baseball
by Bryn Gwyrdd
Summary: Lee and Amanda get to know each other much better. Set after "All the World's a Stage". NSFW. Adult content.
1. Home Runs

Disclaimer: I do not own of these characters; they are the property of Shoot the Moon Enterprises and Warner Bros. Television. I acknowledge gratefully the hard work of the creators of the series who brought to life characters we like so much we can't let them go.

Did they or didn't they? I think they did, and sooner than anyone thought. Takes place immediately after "All the World's a Stage". Rated M – be warned before you start.

 **In which Lee tries to think about baseball.**

It had been a perfect evening. After a somewhat hamfisted invitation out when he'd pointed out she had nothing to do now on Saturday when Tony Martinet's play had opened and closed the same night, Lee hadn't been sure how it would be, taking Amanda out to dinner on a real date. God knew they'd shared a hundred meals before, she'd been his date a dozen times at official functions, hell, they'd even been out acting as a married couple more than half a dozen times, complete with ceremony and honeymoon cruise once, but somehow none of that had prepared him for being out for dinner with Amanda King on a simple date. At first he'd thought it was because he wasn't used to spending time with her when they weren't scanning the room for Russian contacts, or bombs or terrorists. Then he'd thought maybe it was because he was out of practice at being out on a date with a woman who wasn't empty-headed and equally certain where the evening was going to end. Leslie O'Connor had been the exception that proved the rule on that front, but as much as he had genuinely enjoyed her company, even then in his heart of hearts he'd known she was just an echo of what he'd been looking for.

Amanda was something different – smart, funny, unlikely to fall for any of his usual flirtation methods having watched them from the sidelines for three years – and also the most beautiful woman in the room. He'd felt a pang of disappointment the night before when she'd suggested that she drive to his apartment and they could leave from there to the restaurant; it had felt a little bit like she was building in an escape from the evening, or from him. Something of his thoughts must have passed over his face because she had rushed to add "I just don't want Edna Gilstrap telling Mother all about you when she gets home – I want to be able to have you to myself like this for a while before she knows about us."

He'd smiled in the face of her logical thinking. "There's an "us", Amanda?"

She'd run her fingers down his cheek, stopping to brush a thumb over the dimple in his cheek. "Ah sweetheart, there's been an 'us' for a while now" and then she had leaned further over his desk and pressing her lips to his, she had gently run her tongue along his lower lip and then gently nipped it before pulling back and staring into his eyes. "And now, I am going to go home and make sure the boys are packed up to go to Joe's for the weekend and drive Mother to the train to Aunt Lillian's and I will see you tomorrow at 6:30." And with that she had swept out of the Q Bureau, pausing only to smile back at him as she closed the door behind her.

The kiss had been remarkably chaste in the history of kisses Lee had shared with a woman, but the electric shock that had jolted through him from being kissed like that by Amanda had simultaneously frazzled his thought processes and tightened his groin to an extent that made him glad he'd been seated at his desk when she'd kissed him because it had left him with a lot less explaining to do when Billy re-opened that door a few seconds later. Billy had taken one look at him then glanced at Amanda's back disappearing the hallway to the stairs and started to laugh. "What the hell did she say to put that dazed expression on your face, Scarecrow?" Somehow he'd managed to laugh it off as confusion over one of Amanda's typical rambles and Billy had moved on to other topics, topics which successfully got Lee's mind off that kiss and the next evening at least temporarily.

He wasn't completely certain how he had filled the day until she arrived at his apartment that evening. He'd cleaned out the fridge, not that it needed it, since Amanda was over often enough anyway to make sure there were none of his penicillin experiments as she called them. He'd done laundry, he'd tidied the entire apartment and he'd scrubbed the bathroom to within an inch of its life and it was still only mid-afternoon. He'd attempted to distract himself with the new book he'd picked up on the Korean War but even that hadn't kept his mind from straying to her. Finally he'd gone for a run through Rock Creek Park, followed by a long shower which by necessity had become a cold shower as he thought about spending the evening with his Amanda.

And so it was that by the time Amanda knocked on the apartment door, Lee had been ready for an hour even after shaving twice and spending a ridiculous amount of time deciding which suit to wear based on what colour she might or might not be wearing. It had begun to drizzle by late afternoon so he'd opened the door to find her smiling shyly at him, hair and lashes sparkling with raindrops and a raincoat that unfortunately hid what she was wearing but was still short enough to let him appreciate her gorgeous legs. For just a moment, he'd been completely tongue-tied but then she had reached up to straighten his tie and with that one small gesture from her, it was like all his worries about taking this next step in their relationship had vanished. This was familiar, this was comfortable, this was Amanda.

"Do you want to drive or shall I?" he'd asked

"Oh no, you drive. Tonight I just want to be the girl on a date with the handsome guy with the silver convertible" and then she'd grinned. "As long as I don't have to stay in the car."

"I can almost guarantee it", he'd answered laughing and they'd headed out.

Everything had been fine until they got to the restaurant. After confirming their reservation with the hostess, he'd turned to help Amanda off with her coat and as she shrugged it off her shoulders, he'd realized she was wearing The Dress. The black dress with the pearl buttons and the spaghetti straps. This dress was the reason he'd had to change the sheets on his bed that morning like a teenage boy after waking up from a particularly vivid erotic dream about getting Amanda out of this dress.

He'd felt like all the oxygen had left the room and then she'd turned and her eyes had been sparkling with some expression he couldn't quite compute and she'd said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I've just always really liked you in this dress."

"Oh, I know." Lee felt like her smile had something extra behind it, but then she had turned and followed the maitre d' to their table and he'd followed behind her, admiring that row of pearl buttons along her spine and repeating to himself silently "Think about baseball. Think about baseball. Think about baseball".

Dinner had been extraordinary, despite his nerves. Given how much time they'd spent together in the last three years talking during stakeouts and long drives, it amazed him how much they'd found to discuss that wasn't work related. To his astonishment, it turned out Amanda was reading the same Korean War history he'd been trying to distract himself with that afternoon. She had been just two years old when her father had been invalided out of the Marine Corps after the battle of Inchon and shipped home to start civilian life. It seemed to Lee like the West women had had more than their fair share of being single mothers, even if Dottie had only had to manage for a few years, unlike Amanda. He'd laughed as she'd described spending her teenage years as the only daughter of an ex-Marine, glad that he hadn't been trying to date her then, but sad that he'd never gotten to meet the man who put such a sparkle into Amanda's eyes when she talked about him. He could see so much of Dottie in her: her eyes, her wit, her laugh, her intuition and heaven knew, those rambles, but he suspected that so much of what made Amanda such an unswervingly loyal friend and gave her hidden strength came from her father.

The hours had passed paradoxically slow and fast at the same time and when he'd asked if she'd like another bottle of wine, she'd shaken her head and said "Probably not a good idea – you'll be driving soon. Besides," she'd gestured to the rest of the room "I think we're shutting the joint down as it is."

He'd looked around and realized they were in fact the last people left in the restaurant and that the staff was quietly tidying up around them. He'd been so intent on Amanda, he'd actually turned off most of his secret agent senses and been unaware of the rest of the room. His disappointment that the evening was rapidly drawing to a close was washed away when Amanda picked up his hand across the table and added "But there's nothing to stop us having a nightcap back at your place."

He'd never been quite certain how everything had happened after that. For a man who prided himself on control, the rest of the night had rapidly escaped his. They'd gone back to his apartment and after throwing his jacket over the back of a chair, he'd gone to pour himself a Scotch and a glass of wine for Amanda, while she had kicked off her shoes and settled into the corner of the couch, back against the arm, one leg hitched up under her and the other pointed out in front of her. Lee paused for a moment as he came back in the room to appreciate that long graceful leg and the slit in the dress that exposed it up to mid thigh. Funny, despite all his erotic dreams about Amanda in that dress, he'd never noticed that it was slit quite that high. He shook his head, thought about baseball and tried to stroll nonchalantly across the room. She shifted her leg as he sat down on the edge of the sofa, to let him perch just by her knee. He handed Amanda her glass and watched as she took a sip and immediately put it down on the table. He put down his scotch and nervous as a teenager, went to loosen his tie which suddenly felt very tight.

Amanda sat up and leaned forward to grab the tie out of his hands. She pulled him closer and said "Let me get that for you" and then in some sort of weird reverse of her usual tie straightening, she slowly undid his tie, and then when she had one end in each hand she used it to pull him closer, murmuring "That's what I've really wanted to do for years" before pulling him close enough for another one of those electric kisses. When she dropped the tie ends and grabbed his head to pull him even closer, they both completely lost control. The kiss become a crazed dueling of tongues and heavy breathing. The feel of her fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp was sending jolts of electricity down his spine. Somehow he'd undone her hair from the loose up-do she'd arrived in and when her hands moved down to his shirt buttons, his lips had moved across her cheekbone to the soft spot just under her ear. Amanda moaned slightly in his ear as he ran one hand through her hair and nipped gently on her earlobe while his other hand stroked slowly up that exposed leg towards the newly discovered slit in the side of the dress. He groaned when his hand hit the telltale lace edge and garter. Amanda paused from where she'd been licking the pulse point under his chin but didn't stop her fingers from their task of undoing his shirt buttons as she looked up at him questioningly through eyes clouded with desire.

"You're wearing stockings." he managed to growl.

"Mmm hmm." she agreed in a sultry tone before leaning back in to continue nipping at the soft skin around his Adam's apple. "Is that a problem?"

"No problem" he gasped. Her hands had been busier than he'd realized until he felt her fingers tracing their way down the bare skin on his ribs and she had lowered her head to slowly lave her tongue around one nipple while one manicured fingernail worked its way up to gently circle the other.

Without pausing for thought, he slid his arms around her and lifting her slightly, pulled her back with him as he lay back along the sofa. Recapturing her mouth with his, his tongue met hers in a frenzy of kissing, biting and mutual moaning as his hands slid up her back and he began undoing those infernal pearl buttons that has driven him crazy from the first day he'd seen her in this dress. It was somewhere around three-quarters of the way down, when he'd slipped a hand to caress her back that he's made his second discovery.

"You're not wearing a bra?" Even to him, his voice had sounded unnaturally husky.

"You are two for two on your observational skills this evening. Have you ever considered a career as a secret agent?" Amanda had chuckled at him as she continued to drop light kisses along his chin. "What did you think I'd be wearing under a dress with spaghetti straps?"

By this time Lee had pushed those straps off her shoulders and had lowered the dress enough to capture one already hardened nipple between his fingers tips. He lifted his gaze from where he'd been staring at the flushed breast in his hand and grinned at her, "I tried very hard not to think very much about what was going on under this dress since we're only on our first date." He paused and hiked her slightly up his body so that he could reach that nipple with his mouth and licked it slowly before taking between his lips to nibble it gently while Amanda moaned in appreciation. "Have I mentioned how much I love you in this dress?"

"Once or twice" she managed to gasp out while she wriggled to pull his shirt all of the way out his waistband so that she could slide her hands all the way around his back.

Something in the tone she answered in, even layered over with desire, suddenly reminded Lee of the look on her face when, all those months ago, he'd asked her where she'd gotten the dress, intending to find something similar for Leslie. It was like being dashed with cold water and he stiffened perceptibly.

Amanda felt him tighten up and pushed herself up on her hands to look at his face. "Lee?"

Despite the fact that her movement to lean back to look at him had caused her to grind into the noticeable bulge in his pants, he managed to growl out "We should stop."

We should what?" Amanda said in a tone of disbelief. "Why in God's name would you stop now?"

He tried to make a joke out of it, as he slipped the straps back onto her shoulders. "I know you Kappa girls don't like to go past first base on the first date."

"This is hardly a regular first date, Lee" She raised one eyebrow at him, questioningly.

'No, but you're hardly like any of my regular dates' he thought to himself before saying out loud "Well, you're always trying to get me to act like regular people. Maybe this is the time I should behave like one". He tried to emphasize the word 'behave' but Amanda had shifted her weight distractingly across his pelvis – on purpose he thought.

Amanda smiled as she traced a finger along his hairline. "Well, I feel like the dating rules have kind of gone out the window considering how many bases we've already gone around already. I thought for sure you'd be trying to steal home by tonight."

"A-man-da! We have hardly been around the bases!"

"Really? We hit first base when I'd barely known you two months, Mr Newcombe."

Lee couldn't help grinning at her reference to his short career as a Washington Patriots football player a few years before and the night he'd kissed her for the first time, mostly as a way to maintain his cover but even then, a tiny part of it had been his undeniable attraction to the adorable Mrs. King.

"Fine, I will give you first base. That hardly puts me in a position for a home run."

"Well then, let's discuss second base. How many times have you grabbed me off ledges, or pulled me into alleyways or thrown yourself on top of me during explosions in the last three years?"

"And in what world does that count as second base?" He started to laugh but any movement on his part caused Amanda to shift on top of him. He forced himself to lay still, muttering in his head "Think baseball."

"Oh we're already talking baseball" answered Amanda and his eyes flew open as he realized he'd said that out loud. She gave him a Cheshire cat smile that told him she knew what he'd been thinking and then as he watched, her face took on an expression of fake annoyance. "Do you realize how unfair it is that men always have the best eyelashes? As if your eyes weren't already beautiful enough."

Lee had no answer for this and it was taking all his concentration not to start kissing that pulse point in her neck that was just barely within reach. He decided to just try and keep her talking – how hard could that be. He winced as he realized he should not have thought of the word "hard". He heard Amanda chuckling above him and he knew he should move to get her off him but he just couldn't bear to, not just yet.

"Well, you may not have noticed where your hands have landed all the times you've grabbed me, but I have."

Lee knew he shouldn't answer her but he couldn't resist. He raised one eyebrow. "Like it's all my fault. What about that time you grabbed my ass when I was up that ladder at Sacker's hideout?"

"See?" said Amanda in a contented tone, leaning down to place a series of kisses across the raised eyebrow. "Now you're coming around to my way of thinking."

Lee tried very hard not to think about the mental images that had crowded his head when Amanda said the word "coming".

"Ok. Fine, second base maybe. Well definitely after tonight, but that is hardly rounding the bases and heading home, Amanda". He closed his eyes as her fingers caressed his temples and started running through his hair.

"Third base was pretty good". His eyes flew open to meet her laughing gaze.

"I don't know what you learned in under the high school bleachers, young lady, but we have most definitely NOT been to third base!" He paused for breath and then without thinking added "Although I've certainly had dreams about getting to third base with you in this dress."

"I know; I was there" Amanda's voice was now breathing into his ear again, and it was huskier than it had been even a few seconds before. Her hands had moved down past his shoulders again and she was leaving scorch marks down his chest as she traced the fine swirl of blond hair that disappeared into the waistband of his pants, pants which were becoming more and more uncomfortable as the moments passed.

"You were where?" he managed to gasp out as he grabbed at her hands trying to stop their promenade around his waist.

"Soviet Embassy. New Year's Eve last year. Lots of vodka. Borscht in the wrong place." She was punctuating each sentence with light kisses down his neck and chest and then after a long pause added, "Your old apartment".

Lee's heart stopped. How could she know his dreams always took place in his old apartment? Obviously she had been with him as his date at the party, but then she had gotten a cab home. Hadn't she? Now seriously disturbed, he shimmied up and out from under her. "What are you talking about? I have never gotten to third base with you, Amanda King!"

He could see her lips twitching at his reaction and he could also see the moment she decided to take pity on him. "Well, you really had had a lot of vodka, but let's see if I can't refresh your memory." She stood up and put out a hand to haul him to his feet. "So we were in your old apartment and you were very full of vodka, so I drove you home, ok? And you were also covered in borscht so I helped you get out of your shirt so I could put it in the wash." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and pulled it down off his arms, tossing it onto the floor. Lee tried to maintain a straight face but knew he'd failed when Amanda reached up to rub her thumbs over the dimples in his cheek.

Then she continued her story. "And you, Mr Stetson, are the very best kind of amiable handsy drunk so while I was getting your cufflinks undone, you were busy nibbling my earlobes and undoing the buttons on my dress until this happened." She stepped closer to him and somehow, like some sort of magic trick, she shrugged her shoulders slightly and the dress slipped down her body and pooled at her feet, leaving her in the circle of his arms wearing nothing but stockings, panties and a garter.

Lee felt like he was paralyzed. This was his dream coming to life but he still couldn't really understand how it was possible that he might have done any of this with Amanda and not be able to remember it. He realized Amanda had started to talk again.

"So you had one hand here." She moved his right arm around to cup her derriere. "And another hand here" She lifted his left hand to her bare breast. "So that's second base. And your head was here". Lee didn't need her to tell him his face had been buried in her hair and his lips had been kissing her just below her right ear – he had dreamt it often enough. He was becoming light headed. They stood like that for at least a minute while he inhaled the scent that was uniquely Amanda's – some kind of potent combination of perfume and pheromones. Finally he managed to croak "I still don't believe I could have been drunk enough to make it to third base and forget."

"Well, that may be my fault because then I did something that is probably the reason you don't remember."

Lee smiled into her hair. "Did you use the Cobra Death grip?"

He felt Amanda's throaty laugh exhaling against his bare shoulder. "Not exactly". Lee stilled at her words and then she went on, "I did this" and his whole body stiffened like he'd been hit with a cattle prod when Amanda's warm hand slid down the open front of his pants and encircled his engorged member. She smiled up at his stunned expression. "I never said _you_ were the one who got to third base, Big Fella. And come to think of it, this may be when I started calling you that."

His arms tightened around her while a tiny part of his brain tried to figure out when she'd gotten his pants undone but the rest of him was completely distracted by the way she had begun running her hand up and down his length, much as she did in his dreams. "There is no way in hell I would have forgotten this. Why would you think doing this would make me forget anything?"

Amanda leaned back and grinned up at him lasciviously. "Well, my working theory is that between the vodka and the rush of blood from one head to the other"- she tightened her grip imperceptibly around Lee's considerable girth – "that combination may have been what made you choose that exact moment to pass out." She giggled softly. "Talk about a major disappointment."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head to lean his forehead against hers. "Nooooo" he moaned.

"Oh yes." Amanda moved closer into his embrace and chuckled into his chest. "Why do you think I made so certain you didn't have very much to drink tonight?"

They stood there quietly for a moment, but when Amanda shifted her hand down and cupped his balls, it was like a dam had been broken. With a groan, Lee moved her hand and then picked her up and stalked into the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed, pulling off the rest of his clothes and flinging himself on top of her while Amanda giggled hysterically.

At first just a frenzy of hands, tongues and teeth, Lee finally began working his kisses down her belly to the crease where her legs met her hips. He paused to flip the snaps on the each garter and then slowly rolled the stockings down those impossibly gorgeous legs. He paused at the bottom of the bed, lifting one foot and running his tongue along the arch before taking her toes into his mouth and sucking gently while he massaged the arch he had just tongued. After a few minutes, Amanda was writhing against the pillows making a sound Lee had never heard before. He looked up, laughing. "Are you actually purring?"

"Quite possibly" gasped Amanda "Why have you stopped?"

Ever considerate, Lee devoted new attention to her feet before working his massaging fingers and lips back up her legs. Hooking his fingers into the garter and her panties, he began sliding them down as he began nipping and suckling at the warmth between her legs. The purring sound evolved into a mewling noise that combined with the heady taste of Amanda's arousal sent Lee's senses into a kind of drunken stupor. She groaned as he slipped two fingers into her wet centre and began rubbing the sensitive spongy area just inside while his teeth and lips pulled and suckled at the engorged bud that was the full centre of her universe at that moment. She began to moan his name uncontrollably, a low keening sound that sent the hairs on his neck up in an extremely pleasurable way. As he felt her climax build, he slipped his fingers out and moved quickly up her body, sliding his full length into her slick warmth without a pause. She caught her breath and her eyes flew open to meet his. For a moment he thought he'd hurt her, and gasped out "Are we ok?"

Her beautiful eyes had become impossibly darker with desire and he felt her inner muscles tighten around him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she answered "Oh God, yes. You see? I told you'd be driving tonight" and she began rocking her body back and forth encouraging him to match the age-old rhythm. Entwining his fingers with hers, Lee began the tortuous slide in and out of her slickness, taking her to the brink of orgasm and then slowing again to let it build once more. Her head began to roll back and forth on the pillow and back arched, her hips began to grind against his pelvic bone.

"Lee please" she moaned and he knew she needed release. Letting one on her hands go, he slipped his hand between them to stroke her swollen clit while he drove his length as deeply as he could into her body. For all his reputation as a ladies man, Lee had never actually heard a woman scream his name with release the way Amanda did at that moment and it sent him over the edge into his own climax, crying her name as he emptied into her, feeling as if he might actually pass out from the sensory overload. He collapsed into her arms, both of them trembling, both of them still feathering kisses on each other's faces as they tried to calm their raging emotions and equally racing pulses amid the aftershocks still sparking on their nerve endings.

Finally Lee has pushed his weight off her, ignoring the small sound of distress she made as she felt his heat leave hers, before he moved to her side and curled her slight frame along his body, reaching down to pull the covers up over their rapidly cooling bodies.

As she started to drift to sleep in post-coital exhaustion Amanda murmured "World Series level home run, Scarecrow"

Lee flinched slightly at the use of his code name "I think I preferred it when you were screaming my name a few minutes ago."

Amanda snuggled closer "Lee made me scream his name, but Scarecrow has left me lying the wet spot".

Roaring with laughter, Lee scooped her up and flipped her to the other side of the bed, without letting her leave the circle of his arms. Amanda smiled up at him with sleepy eyes. "Thank you. I prefer to sleep on my left side" and he watched, she slipped into sleep. Burying his face in her hair, he was only a few seconds behind her, into the arms of Morpheus.

..**..


	2. Call My Name

Author's note: A small shout out to the Just Walk with Me blog for long ago pointing out an interesting point about Amanda and Scarecrow. So often the tiny insights from that blog and its members just make my writing a little bit easier.

 **Call my name**

Lee woke up slowly from what may possibly have been the best sex dream he had ever had in his life. He drifted awake, mind flooded with images of Amanda in that black dress, and then _not_ in that black dress and then in his bed, screaming his name. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to lose those fleeting images just yet. A happy grin spread across his face as he began to be able to piece together more and more of the vivid dream. He could feel himself getting aroused all over again as an image of Amanda filled his brain, standing naked in his arms, her hand slowly stroking along his length and squeezing gently…

"Mmmm, Manda" he groaned to himself as he reached down to replicate the motion with his own hand, looking to relieve the pressure. Just as he realized that there was already a warm hand encircling him, a low voice near his ear said his name "Yes, Lee?" His eyes flew open and he found himself face-to-face with the object of his desire. He knew he'd jumped, he was afraid he might actually have screamed a little. He stared at her in the half-light that came into the bedroom from the living room lights.

"A-man-da?"

She lifted herself up on one elbow and laughed down at him. He noticed that her other hand was still pleasurably - for him - occupied. "Did you forget I was here? It was that forgettable?" She leaned down and began feathering light kisses down his jawline.

It came to him then, all in a rush. It had actually happened. Everything he thought he had just dreamt had actually happened and the glorious Amanda King was naked in his bed and she was, well, she was currently really distracting him from answering her question. Lee rolled over, pinning her underneath him and pulling her hand up to drape it around his neck. "No, you're unforgettable. And unbelievable. So unbelievably good, I didn't believe it had actually happened when I woke up." He began nuzzling her neck and then slowly started to inch his way down her collarbone, hands drifting over her slender body with a mind of their own.

"Good comeback, Scarecrow" Amanda groaned as he began flicking his tongue down the side of her breast. Lee paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as they met hers. "Good comeback, Big Fella" she amended it immediately. He relaxed imperceptibly as he re-addressed himself to the already hardened nipple between his fingertips.

"Lee?"

"Mmm?"

She was running her fingers through his hair gently, almost unaware that her back was arching slightly as if her whole body was trying to get closer to every possible inch of his.

"Why does it bother you when I call you that?"

He paused and rested his cheek against her chest, hazel eyes tilted up to meet the dark warmth of hers. "You never call me that. You have never called me that. Right from the day we met, you've called me Lee – you're the only person in my life who does. After you, Billy and Francine are the two closest friends I have except for you and even they go back and forth. The only family I have in the world calls me 'Skip' even though he knows I hate it, or maybe because he knows I hate it. With you, it's different – you always see me first, not what I do, so when you call me that, it's like you're distancing yourself from me."

He flushed, suddenly embarrassed that all of that had come out and in such an Amanda ramble way. He hadn't even realized what it was that bothered him about it before he'd said it out loud. He turned his head and began slowly tugging on the nearby nipple with his lips, while his hand began to roam along her ribcage again, hoping to distract her from this very uncharacteristic show of emotion. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. She was quiet for a moment, her fingers still combing his hair and tracing across his shoulders before laughing softly and pulling him closer.

"So, sort of like using your middle name when you're in trouble?"

He laughed along with her as he heaved himself up on his elbows to look at her with loving eyes. "Yeah, sort of like that."

"Well, you're certainly not in trouble right now. Unless you stop, that is."

"Amanda, I could no more stop now than I could stop breathing."

He slid back up her body to take her mouth with his. For a long time, they simply lay together, hands slowly exploring all the planes of each other's bodies they had not taken the time the time to learn during their earlier frenzied coupling. Their lips nibbled and kissed their way across faces and necks, both of them taking time to simply breathe in the nearness of each other, a nearness they had both longed for, for so long.

Eventually though, murmurs of love became moans of passion as hands began to find the sensitive spots, shivers became full-body shudders as fingers explored. Lee watched Amanda's face through hooded lids as he gently increased the friction of the two fingers he'd inserted into her moist core and his thumb gently circled the swollen bud in the same motion he had used so often on her wrist when he'd been holding her hand. Her hands were matching his rhythm, one slowly gripping then releasing the swollen head of his erection while her thumb ran gently back and forth across the slit at the end, using his own emissions to lubricate him while the other hand stroked along his length, dipping occasionally to caress his swollen testes.

When her hands stilled and he saw the telltale flush begin to rise up her body, he rolled onto his back, pulling her weight over him. Her eyes locked his as he lifted her up and quickly sheathed himself in her welcoming warmth. "You set the pace Sweetheart" he murmured. Her lips quirked up at hearing the endearment she usually used on his lips, but then as he shifted slightly inside her, it was replaced with a look of complete desire as her internal muscles clamped around him. At first she began to rock back on his hips, still chest to chest, but as the sensations began to overtake her, she straightened and began to lean back, her hands on his chest, as she ground against him. He bent his knees to give her something to lean back on and planted his feet flat on the bed to give himself leverage to buck against her rhythm.

She began to moan his name, "Oh God, Lee, Lee" He could feel his own climax approaching, but was determined to hold on until she had gone over the edge. She grabbed his hands and held them against her sides just below her ribs. "Touch me!" she gasped. As he grasped her waist and ran his thumbs down the soft area which had been so ticklish the night before, he felt her body begin to spasm around him. As he let his own body release into orgasm, he cried her name and heard her answer with his own.

She collapsed on top of him, still shuddering and sobbing his name "Lee, Lee, Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, Lee". He wrapped his arms around her, unwilling to pull out of her warmth just yet while he waited for the aftershocks to stop shaking his body. "Oh my Amanda, my Amanda".

When they finally stopped shaking, he lifted her up just enough to slip out and then settled her back down, still laying full length on top of him. She relaxed almost to the point of bonelessness as she curled into him and he brought his arms around her to pull her closer.

"You were right" she murmured into his neck. He could feel her smiling even if he couldn't see it.

"Right about what?"

"It's better when you call my name."


	3. French Kisses

**French Kisses**

Sunday morning came too soon. They woke together, curled together like spoons in a drawer. Lee couldn't remember any time he had woken in such a state of simultaneous contentment and arousal. He felt as much as heard Amanda chuckling as she wriggled even closer into his body and his encircling arm, as his free hand gently stroked up and down the length of her thigh and he breathed in the scent of her hair against his face.

"Something funny, Amanda?"

"Mmmm, I was just thinking how long it's been since I've woken up to a boner in the small of my back. For the last few years, I've had to make do with your hand there."

He began to shake with laughter; she could feel him smiling against her neck and smiled as well, thinking about how cute his dimples must look right now.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've had anyone to bother with one"

"Did I say I was bothered?" she laughed. "Although I could grant you hot and bothered."

He waited to see if she was going to ask anything about what he'd inadvertently let slip with that comment, but she stayed silent, twining her fingers with his, and rubbing one foot up and down along his shin. Minutes continued to pass in a comfortable silence before she finally turned in his arms to face him and reached up to pull his face towards hers in a long intimate kiss.

They made love then, as the morning light dappled the bed through the blinds, a sweet slow loving of caresses and endearments, nibbling and kissing before finding their way to the shower where their mutual exploration continued as they rinsed away the stickiness of the night's activities. Amanda leaned against his chest, while Lee lathered her hair and then slowly massaged her scalp. As she began to moan gently from the zaps of electricity it was sending down her spine to her groin, he leaned in and whispered into her ear, in an echo of last night's passion, "Touch yourself".

Without even pausing to question what he'd said, her hand found its way between her legs and she began to rub herself slowly, her moans steadily increasing as the physical sensations overtook her. He leaned back against the wall of the shower stall and braced his feet against the far wall so that he could take her weight with one arm while he continued the head massage with the other. When her climax hit and she went limp against him, he held her tightly and leaned back under the spray of warm water, letting it rinse the shampoo from her hair as she trembled in his arms and returned his fevered kisses.

Once she was steady on her feet again, he reached down to stroke himself to a similar conclusion, but before he had barely begun, he felt her slide down his body and take him in her mouth. "Oh Amanda" he groaned as he felt himself slide into the warmth and her tongue began to slide gently around his tip. He knew it was not going to take long since he was so far gone from watching her come in his arms but when he tried to tug her back to her feet, she simply grabbed his hands with her own and tilted her head to take him in more deeply, looking up at him with brown eyes that had gone almost black with desire. When she let go with one hand and reached up to gently rub the velvety spot directly behind his balls, he lost it and found himself bucking uncontrollably against her while she wrapped her arms around his thighs so that he couldn't slide out of the suction of her mouth until he was done. Then he was the one who went limp, sliding down the shower wall until he landed on the floor, Amanda still kneeling between his legs. She fell into his open arms and that's where they stayed, letting the warm water wash over them, as they tried to catch their breath and slow their rapidly beating hearts.

By the time the water had started to cool and they had dragged themselves from the shower, it was late enough that even Lee had to admit they were past the time of day where any meal could be called "breakfast". As he pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, he glanced over at Amanda who had snagged his robe from the back of the bathroom door and came to a sudden realization.

"Amanda, what are you going to wear home? You can't go home in that dress a day after you left on your date! What will your mother say?"

Amanda chuckled as she tied the robe. "For one, Mother is away this weekend with her boyfriend and the boys are with Joe. And two, sorority girls know how to avoid the walk of shame, Lee. I have a bag out in my car."

He stared at her, not quite believing what he'd heard. "So let me get this straight. You drove here for our first date with a change of clothes, made sure I drank just enough so that I'd be functional but unable to resist you and then wore a dress that you knew gave me a raging hard-on every time I thought about you in it?"

She nodded, smiling at him.

"Why Mrs. Robinson, I think you're trying to seduce me." She burst out laughing at the cheesy move line.

"Well no one's going to mistake you for Dustin Hoffman – you're so much taller. And you missed the part where I hardly ate any dinner. That's always a big clue. So now I'm starving – let's go find something to eat." She grabbed his hand, ready to pull him into the kitchen.

Lee looked completely at sea at this last sentence. "You hardly ate and that's a clue? You've lost me."

"Well, Lee, here's a fact that you've probably missed while you were dating all those children" She cupped his cheek with one hand and grinned to take the sting out of her comment. "When a girl thinks she might want to end an evening with dessert…" She paused and licked her lips suggestively at him before continuing "they don't eat a heavy meal. So when your date only has a salad and pushes most of her meal around on her plate, you should know that's a very good sign."

As his eyes widened in comprehension, her stomach growled as confirmation of how hungry she was. "Alright then. Let's feed you before you become too enjoy my future advances. Fortunately I actually have food in my fridge and a vast culinary knowledge so we won't need to leave the apartment".

The meal was as good as promised, although Lee could barely taste it, as he was too busy enjoying the sight of Amanda King curled up in the kitchen chair opposite him, dressed in nothing but his robe. Their conversation was simple and relaxed, they really just picked up from where they had left off at the restaurant the night before. His heart tightened in his chest as he realized how much he loved this woman sitting in his kitchen; he'd never imagined this much pure happiness in the mundane act of having a meal after a night together.

As they finished their lunch, he carried the plates to the sink and when Amanda followed him, carrying their coffee mugs, he turned to take her in his arms.

"Thank God for that stupid play" he said as he dropped kisses across her face. "Especially the part where it got cancelled and left you free for a date last night."

"Oh I don't know that it was so stupid" she smiled up at him, eyes crinkling with humour. "We got to rehearse what with me being the understudy and all."

"Don't remind me!" he groaned. "Francine and her stupid impeccable timing!" He growled slightly thinking of how their co-worker had interrupted a very promising clinch just a few days before.

"Probably just as well if it was going to lead here. This couldn't have happened in the middle of the office." Amanda leaned back far enough to undo the belt of her robe and guided his hands around her waist.

"Mmmm" he leaned in and began nibbling the soft spot just under her ear which he had already discovered made her weak at the knees. "Although it probably wouldn't have happened if I'd had to keep spouting those stupid lines. 'You look sad tonight, and crystal dew drops of dashed dreams insult your eyes?' I mean come on!"

Amanda giggled "Well, to be fair, that wasn't in the real play, that was one of the lines the Russians wrote for him. Tony's lines were much better even if you didn't understand the play." As he rolled his eyes, she dropped her voice and began speaking in the heavily French-accented English she had used for the part she'd been understudying. "Your opacity is transparent… Will wine really make you forget?" She wriggled against him, eyebrows raised suggestively

As Lee started to laugh and leaned in to kiss her, the phone began to ring. "Un-frickin-believable" he growled. "It's Sunday and based on that timing, it can only be Francine or Billy."

"Or perhaps just a lonely telemarketer. Or you've won the Publishers' Clearinghouse Sweepstakes." Amanda chuckled as she danced out of his arms towards the phone, a mischievous grin on her face.

"No because Publishers' Clearinghouse don't call you, they just show up at your door. Ignore it. Amanda! Do not touch that phone!" As he finished the last word, Amanda stuck her tongue out at him and picked up the phone. "Allo?" she drawled into the phone still using the breathy deep voice she had been using as her French play character. "Leeeeee? Ah mais oui, of course he izzz heeere. Un moment s'il vous plait". She held out the phone, grinning and mouthed "Billy" at him as he took it, trying to glare at her but failing miserably in the face of her silent laughter.

"Stetson!" he barked into the phone, trying to make it clear he was not happy about this interruption to his weekend.

"Lee, it's me. Sorry to interrupt your…Sunday". He could hear Billy sighing down the line at him, obviously disappointed at the apparent evidence that Scarecrow had reverted to his old ways. "I was hoping you'd know where Fred could find the Hauptmann file from last week. Something's come up with the Russians and we can't find it anywhere."

"And you thought I'd know? You know I'm useless at that stuff – Amanda's the one you should be asking." He made a face at the woman in question who was now leaning against the kitchen counter, grinning at his mention of her name. He turned away and tried to keep the laugh out of his voice.

Billy obviously didn't notice as he went on. "Well of course I tried her first, but she isn't home. I don't suppose you know where she is? I don't really want to have to wait until she comes in tomorrow to find the file for us."

"Billy, the last thing I'm wondering about right now is where Amanda might be on a Sunday morning." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and realized that Amanda was now sashaying her way across the kitchen towards him. "No!" He held out a hand to stop her. "No! No! No! Don't you dare!"

He could hear Billy asking him if everything was alright just as Amanda began to speak loudly, still in the sultry voice of a French chanteuse. "Leeeeee, ma chere, where is the rest of the champagne from last night. I am sooo thirsty and you promised meeeee"

She leaned forward and sliding her hands under his t-shirt began to tickle him lightly as he squirmed trying to get away. "Quit it! I'm on the phone with Bi- with my boss!" Then to his horror, as she continued to tickle him, he found himself blurting out "A-man-da! Stop it!" He could hear the dead silence at the other end of the line as Amanda dropped her hands from his waist and put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Oh shit", he heard himself saying next.

He heard Billy clear his throat but it seemed he had otherwise been stunned into silence and Lee certainly couldn't think of anything to say. It was at that moment that he watched and understood just what Tony Martinet had seen in Amanda as an understudy. She drew herself up, shook off the laughter that had overcome her and began to screech "Amanda? Amanda? Who is thees Amanda? You spend the night in my arms and then you call me by some other woman's name? Bah! Forget your stupid breakfast and your stupid champagne! I do not need to stay here and be insulted by one such as you!"

He could tell from the barely controlled laughter at the end of the phone line that Billy had heard her entire tirade. He held the phone further away from his face and tried to make it sound like he was having an argument with the angry imaginary French woman. "Marie, ma chere, it was the tiniest little mistake. Don't leave now! I mean, you're not even dressed!"

"oh so now you remember my name, Lee Stetson? Bah, you Americans – I do not know what women see you! You are like boys compared to a Frenchman!" As she continued to screech at him, Amanda wandered over to the living room and leaned down to pick up the dress and shoes that he been left lying there the night before. Swinging the dress back and forth, she grinned at Lee and yelled across the room. "You stupid man! Where is my brassiere?" She drawled out the proper French pronunciation of the word.

Lee flashed back to the memory of the unexpected surprises of the night before and answered her truthfully "I don't believe you were wearing one". He heard Billy guffaw down the line as Amanda doubled over trying not to laugh out loud. "Darling! Don't leave! We could still have a beautiful afternoon together!" He pointed to the front door and was relieved that Amanda immediately understood what he meant. She walked over to the door and opening it, yelled one last "Bah! Americans!" before slamming it shut again and then leaning back against it laughing silently.

"Uh, Billy, I have stuff here I should probably deal with, so if you're done with me…"

Billy was still laughing down the phone line. "Yeah sorry to have interrupted your day, Lee. I hope you can salvage some of it. Preferably without any bruising"

"I'll do my best Billy. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh and Lee? If that girl is the new translator from the French Embassy, you might want to steer clear. There's a rumour she's really doing corporate spying for French Intelligence. Although I'm not sure you'll be seeing her again." Billy was laughing really hard now.

"No worries, Billy. I'm 99% sure she doesn't work for the Embassy. And I'm 100% sure she was no girl – that one was all woman." He grinned at the pleased look Amanda shot him from where she was now leaning against the back of the couch.

Billy had hung up, still laughing and Lee stalked across the room to pick Amanda up and carry her into the bedroom. "And now, woman, you must be punished".

Amanda was still shrieking with glee as he tossed her on the bed and followed her down, pinning her underneath his weight. "It's not my fault you slipped up! All I did was answer the phone!"

"After I told you not to!" Lee could barely kiss her he was laughing so hard as his mind replayed the last few minutes. "Do I have to add don't-answer-the-phone to your list of prohibited activities?"

"Would it do any good?" Amanda smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Probably not," he conceded. "You know, that's the second time I've done something like that."

"Done what?"

"The night you left me here with Leslie? I called her Amanda by accident that night during dinner."

"You didn't! That poor girl!" Amanda actually looked like she felt sorry for Leslie for a moment, but then smiled at the image it brought into her mind's eye. "Did she flounce out in a rage as well?"

"No, she was very sweet and thought I was just starting a conversation about you." Lee felt a twinge of remorse over the translator he had dated and dumped so quickly. "She was really very nice, you know."

"I know she was. She was really sweet to me that night and if I hadn't wanted to rip her heart out for dating you, we probably could have been friends."

Lee pulled back and looked into Amanda's face. "You actually mean that."

"The ripping out her heart part?" Amanda smiled up at him. "Or the friends part? But of course, I mean that. She was nice, she was normal, she liked you enough that she wanted to make room at a romantic dinner for your friend. She was sweet. I liked her." She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss "But I like you more."

"Ditto."

He began licking her collarbone with tiny flicks of his tongue while her hands started exploring him again under his t-shirt but when he shifted down her body and she moved her legs to make room for him, she suddenly gave off a groan that had nothing to do with what he was doing for her. Lee stopped and looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Is everything ok?"

She groaned and tugged his shoulder to bring him back up into her arms. "Everything's perfect. I'm just not used to this level of – activity – anymore" She gave a throaty laugh even as she winced slightly again. "I have muscles hurting that I forgot I had"

"Oh Amanda, I'm sorry. I didn't even think – "

She started to laugh again, and drew him in closer "Oh Lee, I don't care that everything hurts. I wouldn't have passed this up for the world. However – ", she paused and kissed him lightly on her favourite dimple before glancing at the clock on his bedside table, "since I have now been naked for a record 16 hours, maybe it's time to go get that bag out my car and get dressed – like a normal person."

Lee grinned and stood up, pulling her to her feet and into his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips. She looked at him with an uncertain expression and asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

He looked surprised by the question. "That's a silly question." She stiffened and looked down with a miserable expression. He tilted her chin back up and locked his hazel eyes with her expressive brown ones. "Do I want to spend the afternoon ravishing my beautiful partner? Of course. Do I want to do that with a beautiful partner who is distracted by pain from what we're doing because I am unable to control myself around her? Not particularly." She relaxed in his arms as she smiled at his answer. "So now that's settled, I'm really hoping you had a purse last night because otherwise I don't want to think about where you were keeping your car keys all evening." He knew everything was going to be fine when she gurgled with laughter at that.

"Let's get you dressed and then we can go for a walk in Rock Creek Park before you head home."

Later on, they stood by her car, neither wanting to end this first date. They both kept reaching out absentmindedly to pick off imaginary lint on each other or smooth a non-existent crease, unable to stop touching the other even after an afternoon strolling hand in hand through the park. Finally Amanda pushed herself off from where she had been leaning against the Wagoneer.

"I need to get going. The boys will be home soon. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She knew the disappointment on his face was mirrored on her own. "It's not going to be weird, is it? I mean, we're…ok? Right?" She knew she was rambling but couldn't seem to get a coherent thought out.

Lee took her hand and kissed the top and then turned it over and kissed the palm as well, before looking up at her and winking, before adding in an echo of the words he'd said to her so many weeks before at Dooley's Bar "Ah my Amanda, we are _more_ than just ok."


End file.
